


【榎本吉本】抓到你了，現行犯！

by uraumaim930027



Series: 榎本吉本 [8]
Category: Arashi (Band), Kagi no Kakatta Heya | The Locked Room Murders, 家族ゲーム | Kazoku Game (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊小鎖匠晚上出門開鎖啦☆





	【榎本吉本】抓到你了，現行犯！

半夜二時半的東京除了不夜城外，金融大樓林立的街道是一片漆黑。男人仍是襯衫外搭毛衣，提著公事包徘徊在某知名銀行的門口，容易用最快速度打開並闖入的停車場鐵捲門成了他的目標，他從口袋裡掏出一個小型遙控器，是他為了今晚從秘密管道拿來複製使用的。他按下按鈕，鐵捲門緩緩上升至半個人的高度，他趁機鑽入停車場，再按鈕讓鐵捲門回復原狀。

短短幾秒，好像什麼都沒有發生過一樣。

停車場裡只有零星幾盞燈亮著，防盜用監視器閃著紅燈，仍在運轉。轉角的警衛室裡頭不知為何開著燈卻不見人影，男人左右張望，進入警衛室，調包了監視器的錄像，讓它不停重複相同畫面，接著加快腳步，走向停車場通往大樓的逃生通道。

他清楚這間銀行的保險庫在地下二層的深處，只要通過長廊就能抵達目的地，男人嘴角微微上揚，勾起詭異的笑容。地下二層的安全系統看似完善，實則有個簡單卻不明顯的漏洞。從銀行門口進入電梯坐到地下總共需要躲過16支監視器，電梯裡只有上級人員卡片認證才能選擇通往地下二樓，而一出電梯門口的長廊中架設的監視器幾乎沒有死角，保險庫外頭還有一道設有密碼鎖的厚重鐵門，解開密碼鎖後才能進入最後開保險庫大門要轉刻度鎖的階段。

雖然這對男人來說並不困難，但為了爭取時間外加降低風險，男人選擇另一個通往保險庫的通道——改建成銀行前大樓停車場的逃生梯也是能通往戒備森嚴的地下二樓，但後來用一扇門上頭鑲著複雜的鎖阻擋了他人的去路，男人這次前來的真正目的是要從逃生通道解開那道傳聞中神秘又難解，令所有小偷放棄的大鎖。

闔上地下四層停車場的逃生門，男人爬了兩層樓，細微的腳步聲迴盪在空氣中幾乎聽不見，男人動作輕巧，馬上就發現那個昭告所以竊賊切勿覬覦行內錢財，雖此地無銀三百兩卻也無人能解的囂張門鎖。

他戴上手套，咬著迷你手電筒觀察鎖的形狀，好看的手指在鎖上東摸西摸，最後彎下身拿出公事包裡的工具。

看來今天可以在日出之前滿載而歸，回到那人身旁睡覺了。

榎本徑走出金庫，把大門闔上，一步步踩的輕盈，穿過長廊，回到逃生口，關鎖。他覺得沒能把那個鎖取下來帶走有點可惜，但有些意外的收穫，他也算是滿足。

停車場的燈光仍在，警衛室的微光孤零零的閃著，警衛室內的保全人員不在位子上，他看了看手錶，凌晨三點二十分，過了快一個小時保全還沒回來有些奇怪，四周有人的氣息與微弱的聲音，榎本徑提高警覺，再次檢查附近避免被發現，他彎著身子沿著汽車躲藏，放慢腳步觀察周圍的環境。

有人離他越來越近。

榎本徑下意識收緊手中的公事包，腦中已經模擬一遍該如何迅速打暈警衛裝作若無其事離開現場，腳步聲忽遠忽近，保全人員竟然沒有拿著手電筒照明令他訝異，無法辨認對方的絕對位置讓榎本提心弔膽地往外頭移動。

「別動。」疑似手槍槍口的東西抵在榎本徑後腦勺，他停下腳步，輕輕把公事包放下，緩緩舉起雙手。

「真乖。」

「我不認為一個正常的駐車場保全該佩槍。」

「別吵，轉過來。」榎本徑照著對方的話做，保全人員將他逼入牆角，他感覺自己的背貼上似乎不太乾淨的牆壁。

「榎本徑，你可是現行犯呢。」

「你哪隻眼睛看到我犯罪。」

「嘻嘻⋯⋯我從你出門就跟在你後面了。」被識破的假槍扔在地上，男人向後退了一步，讓榎本徑的眼神掃過他全身。

吉本荒野穿著一襲藏青色保全制服，跟警察制服相差不大，黑色西裝褲包著一雙長腿，深藍色外套內的白色襯衫緊貼著肌膚，領帶也好好繫上了，除了臉上那抹過於燦爛的微笑外，其實還滿有模有樣的。

更何況，對方這副禁慾的樣子意外地讓榎本徑感到興奮。

「榎本さん。」吉本荒野拿起腰間掛著的警棍，手掌包覆著粗長的黑色警棍，有意無意的模仿平時撫慰下身的動作，警棍沿著榎本的胸口滑落，擦過布料時發出細碎的聲音，指著榎本的腿間。

榎本徑當然不可能不為所動，他一把拉住扮裝成警衛的家庭教師，在對方口中肆虐一番，狂熱的親吻讓吉本的嘴唇被咬得紅潤，靈巧的小舌侵入吉本的口腔，吉本荒野半推半就，抵在榎本身前的警棍像是拒絕，上頭卻眷戀著對方的狂吻。

「唔嗯、」吉本荒野一把推開榎本徑，過於沉醉其中而踉蹌了下的他擦去嘴角的唾液，「榎本さん現在可是在犯罪呢。」他瞥了眼對方撐起弧度的褲頭，刻意與榎本四目相接，伸出舌尖舔過警棍一端，「看樣子只好逮捕榎本さん，用警棍自己玩了。」

「⋯⋯我都不知道你如此投入於角色扮演。」榎本徑拿起被放置已久的公事包，走近吉本荒野身邊，「現行犯要逃到床上了，還不追嗎？」

「いいねえ⋯⋯」

鎖匠轉身就走，家庭教師吉本跟在後頭。

「嗚啊榎本さん不要丟下我自己跑掉，衣服還沒換回來啊。」

「你穿別人的衣服？」

「這當然搶來的，我怎麼可能會有嘛。」

「⋯⋯」榎本徑挑眉，吉本荒野知道自己要慘了。

「不然我裸著回去嘛。」

「換回來，我給你一分鐘。」

反正衣服最後還是要脫掉的。


End file.
